ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Four Primals
The Four Primals are the creator deities of the M-Verse who founded all of creation. Despite their roles and importance very few in the M-Verse worship or even acknowledge their existence. Instead, they work in the background as forces of creation and almost never interfere with the affairs of mortals or deities. Although the deities know of them and many were created by them very few have ever met them or know where they are. Atheo It is said that before all else existed there was only Atheo, the Primal of Nothingness. Atheo is considered completely genderless and is the source of pure Nothingness. They set the stage for what is outside of all creation from which all else has come. Atheo is altogether incomprehensible and beyond all mortal thought. Pantheo Pantheo is the source of physical creation and as such is known as the Primal of Dimensions. They encompass all genders and are sometimes said to be bigender, both male and female at the same time. Their eyes are said to be the source of all Light and Darkness with their body being the canvass of space in which the stars exist. It is from them that all of physical space and even time comes into existence and is the source of all physical boundaries of the Planes and Time. Some believe the planes exist within their body with their eyes being the Positive and Negative Planes and all other planes being parts of their body with the Material Plane being set within their heart. Aetheo Aetheo is the Primal of Aether and is considered to be a male. He is the source of all the Laws of Nature as well as all Magic via energy, arcane, and even divine sources. The Aether is what holds all of physical creation together and binds even the planes. Thus, Aetheo is often associated with order and law. Although he is primarily known as the source of magic he is also responsible for the Laws of Nature and the forces that bind them and it is said that mathematics is the language of Aetheo. As such, both spells and gravity and energy are all within his creation that gives order or even chaos to all the planes. Syntheo Syntheo is the Primal of Life and is considered to be female. She has numerous titles including the Golden Goddess and Mother Nature. She is the source of the Life Force, Ki, Spirits, and all the Lives and Unlives. Although the Positive and Negative Energy Plane is physically created by Pantheo and infused with its energies by Aetheo it is through Syntheo that life and unlife is capable of receiving its spark. Thus the Fires of Creation were said to have been created by her. She is also considered to be the creator of the Living and Dead and although Life is often seen as in opposition to Unlife, Syntheo does not see this contradiction and is the mother of both life and unlife. Of all the primal creators she is seen as the closest to all as she is the mother of all whether the be mortals, undead, or even divine. All of the first gods were also created by her as well as elementals, mortals, and all the fey of all the planes. This includes angels, demons, devils, and all other life forms in the universe regardless of their moral alignments or by which source of creation they come from (positive, negative, or divine).Category:Deity